jcafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Qreia Mila'tsu
Qreia Mila'tsu is the wife of Bomo Daxxhe'na and the current Tsahik of the Olo'Teylu Clan. She is both a Teylu Makto, for she can fly a Teylu Ikran, and a Palulukan Makto, for she keeps the mighty Thanator as a mount. She is possibly the most well-learned Na'vi in Olo'Teylu in terms of spirituality and Eywa, as well as the most accomplished hunter. She uses many different mounts, and once even bonded with the viciously powerful Pxioang. With an encyclopedic knowledge of the animals and plants of Pandora, she runs a menagerie in a large cavern in the tunnels used by Olo'Teylu. An entire Pxun (meaning "arm" - a section of the tunnels) is devoted to her different animals living space, grazing room and roaming grounds. Her assortment of animals includes fan lizards, hexapedes, prolemuris, Titanotheres, Sturmbeests, Tapirus, viperwolves, direhorses, moleflies, and many other assortments of random creatures. Most of them just stay while she heals them back to health, or feeds or nurses them, but some decide to stay, or she adopts if they are orphaned. Name Her name is derived from her parents names, "Milari", her mother, and "Tsurukai", her father. Her full name is pronounced "KREE-ah MEE-la-Soo" Battles with the RDA Assault at the tree of souls During the Assault at the tree of souls, Qreia had been fighting an RDA squadron on her direhorse when Bomo jumped in and fired arrows into the hearts of the three soldiers in front of her. Shocked, she turned to see the man who she knew officially as the son of the tribe leaders, but unofficially as the na'vi who had captivated her heart for the last few months. It was then that Bomo made two shocking revelations. 1 - His parents had been murdered. 2 - He had a powerful, undying love for Qreia. She almost hastily returned it, and the two bonded Queues in an act of rushed compassion. They then both drank each other's Tírey Tíng and fired on to battle the Sky People, taking down a huge sector of RDA men. However, Bomo and Qreia were quickly singled out as a large threat, and three scorpion gunships had them surrounded while they stood on a large floating rock. They held hands, and braced themselves for the worst. Then, as Eywa heard Jake Sully's appeal, all of the injured animals that Qreia had ever taken in and healed rushed to her aid, with dozens of viperwolves, banshees and hellfire wasps bringing down the scorpions through sheer numbers. There she met the Thanator she had healed as a cub , rode it, and became a Palulukan Makto. The two survived, and remained married to become the new leaders of Olo'Teylu. Battle of the Empty Nest Qreia was at the first Battle of the Empty Nest when Indigo Stampede Squadron terrorized the Na'vi there. She was the only Olo'Teylu warrior to be at the first battle. Makk'l'ai (Mockle-Eye), the warrior in charge of the valley, was a friend of her father's, and ordered Qreia to retreat in order to warn the Olo'Teylu and get help. Secretly, he cared deeply for her, and wished to be her mate. He knew this could not be, for her heart belong to Bomo, so in his last act he got her safe. She rode her thanator to safety, seconds before the leader of Indigo Stampede killed Makk'l'ai. When Bomo and Qreia returned with fifty Olo'Teylu warriors, the captain of Indigo Stampede, who killed Makk'l'ai, had run from the main group, and engaged Bomo on his own. Bomo was far outmatched by the super-avatar, especially without his Ikran. Qreia jumped in at the last moment and planted two arrows in the back of the avatar's head, saving Bomo and avenging Makk'l'ai. Animal Companions Ebbé Qreia has numerous animal companions, her most accomplished and frequently used of which is Ebbé, who, after the other animals had taken down the scorpion ships that almost killed her and Bomo, saved Qreia's life by defeating an amp suit. Originall, Ebbé was an injured cub that Qreia had adopted and nursed back to life, then released. The two are now inseparable. Hellfire Swarms Dealing with Hellfire Wasps is no easy task, and for years the Olo'Teylu were plagued by the annual migration of the swarms. Eventually, Qreia followed them to their nest on her Teylu Ikran, and after making several offerings and showing the creatures that the Na'vi could be trusted, Qreia eventually taught the Wasps to take a different root which did not impact on any clans. She also had them trained so that she could use them in a battle, or as spies if the time of year was right and they were in the area. Diloto Diloto is a prolemuris who Qreia has trained as a scout. He knows the forests well and can cover ground faster than any Na'vi. When he returns, Qreia can form a tsahaylu with him and see what he has seen. Ler'anni Ler'anni is the Teylu Ikran of Qreia, whom she bonded with during her iknimaya. Ler'anni has bronze skin and forest green crystal hide, and can hover in one place in the sky for hours on end, like a hummingbird, only it doesn't tire, thanks to it's insectoid wings. Ler'anni also has notoriously sharp eyes, and can spot a Tawtute from a mile away. K'arxxé K'arxxé is the Sturmbeest Bull that Qreia doesn't keep in her menagerie, but has trained to answer to her call. When she rides K'arxxé, she is in command of the entire herd of Sturmbeest he leads. Coupled with a mighty thanator, a swarm of insects, an aerial hunter, and an accomplished spy, Qreia almost has her own private army of animals. Of course that is not how she, or any na'vi sees it. She would never use them as a petty weapon in a power struggle, only for cases of defense that concern their lives as well as hers or the Olo'Teylu. Weapons Dual Blades Qreia always uses her Dual Blades, with handles made of Thermolycinite and blades made of Pandoran metal. They are used with great grace and she can cut through tree trunks with them. Ikamni Crossbows Qreia's special, handmade crossbows fire an assortment of bolts, some are ordinary arrows, while others are things like Thanator teeth or thermolycinite fragments. They are more powerful than a bow, though have less ammunition and accuracy. They all have some neurotoxin in them and some have hermit bud pollen, allowing them to explode upon contact. Hunting Bow Qreia also carries a bow for hunting, in case her crossbow can't provide enough power or if she is out of ammunition. Ilkakka War-Horn The Ilkakka War-Horn is constantly around Qreia's neck, and was crafted for her by Bomo. All animals that spent time with her are trained to respond to it, so if she is in trouble she can blow it, and the nearest one will come to her aid. Feral Awm Armour The armour named "Feral Awm" is made up of wooden pieces, leathers, ivories, furs and wools from animals she either befriended or hunted. On her left shoulder, there is an armour piece adorned with two sturmbeest horns. Around her neck is her Ilkakka War-Horn. On different pieces of the armour, there are depictions of different animals. On her shoulder, a sturmbeest. On her headband, a Palulukan. On her shins, a viperwolf. On her left forearm, a prolemuris. On her right forearm, a titanothere. On her back, a toruk. Category:stories Category:past Category:characters